Vampire Season One: Fate
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: A eventful night left Yugi to be shrouded in shadows. Now, he has to face Yami, a vampire, who has come to kill all humanity. R&R please.
1. Fear of a Vampire

Hello, good people! This fan fiction is a Yu-Gi-Oh and Van Helsing crossover, in which Yami is the vampire, and Yugi is sort of like Van Helsing. What will happen as Yugi tries to stop the vampire from destroying his town? Read and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Darkness fell over the city, as Yugi stood on the steel stage, wondering where Yami was. He looked down at his arm and pulled up the sleeve. A bite mark was visible, from one night ago, when Yami disappeared.

_"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked that night, a warm breeze ruffling his hair. "Are you here?" The forest path had hidden the full moon that rose slowly into the night sky. Its glow provided light as Yugi looked for his dark half. Little did he know was that he was being watched. A low growling emitted from the underbrush, and a werewolf appeared from the bush, eyes glowing like gold in a tomb. Eyes fixed on the boy, it sprang into the air, teeth bared. Yugi tried to run, but he couldn't move his legs. They were frozen in fear as the werewolf sank its teeth into Yugi's flesh, drawing blood. Yugi screamed in pain, grasping his arm, getting his hand drenched in blood. Groaning in pain, he decided to look for the Pharaoh during the day, when his arm wasn't pounding with pain. _The memory still lingered in his mind, his eyes wandering to and fro, left and right, looking for Yami. He then saw him as a small crowd began to enter the stadium.

"Pharaoh, over here!" he called, waving to Yami. The Pharaoh looked over, his eyes gleaming like rubies. Somehow, he seemed different. As Yami made his way over to Yugi, the boy noticed a bite mark on Yami's neck.

"What happened to your neck, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. Yami looked over at him, and ignored him. _What's up with the Pharaoh, _Yugi thought, as Yami walked away, seeming to grin slightly. Joey, Tea, and Tristan waved at Yugi from the crowd, and he waved back. Yami was hiding something from Yugi, and he was about to find out. Yugi sat on the stage, a slight northeast breeze blowing. He couldn't go on, not without Yami. Suddenly, a panic spread across the stadium. He looked up and saw a winged figure descending onto the stage, striking fear into Yugi's heart.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded, his cry drowned out by a loud screeching which seemed to be coming from the creature. Yugi closed his eyes, until… Screaming in agony, Yugi found himself on the ground, blood dripping from his face. It appeared that the creature hit Yugi with its wing, the force like an eighteen wheeler, and causing half of Yugi's face to be torn off. (The skin, I mean.) Except around his eye, the skin on the left side of his face was torn off.

"Yugi!" Joey cried, running up to the stage, Tea and Tristan following him. Taking off his jacket, he placed it around Yugi's face, and placing his arm around his shoulder, ran off the stage. He called a taxi and told the driver to take them to the hospital.

"This is an emergency!" Joey yelled, pointing at Yugi's half torn face. The driver nodded and drove at top speed, arriving at the hospital in the nick of time. A stretcher wheeled out of the door, the doctors placing Yugi on the stretcher, his face still covered in Joey's jacket. Soon, the doctor told Yugi that it would take a month for the skin to grow back. Tears flowing from his eyes, he lay on the bed, his face now covered in bandages. He shrouded his face in the shadows, never wanting to be seen in public ever again.

"Are you sure, Yuge?" Joey asked, after Yugi told him what he was going to do. The boy nodded, laying his face into the pillow, wanting to be left alone.

Pretty sad, huh? Poor Yugi. What will happen in the next chapter? Review!


	2. One Friend Down, Two to Go

Hello there. The second chapter of Vampire Fate is underway! Yugi now has to deal with staying in one place for a whole month. What will happen to him? Find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi was afraid to show his face ever again. Luckily, his friends came to see him almost every day. Tea even brought him flowers to try and cheer him up. Yugi even had a radio to listen to if he ever got bored. He looked through his deck every now and then, tears welling up in his eyes. He turned on the radio, and heard the song, "Whisper" by Evanescence. Fear filled his heart as he thought of the winged creature that nearly killed him. _Wait a minute_, Yugi thought, thinking back when he saw the bite mark on Yami's neck. _The Pharaoh's a vampire! Why did he hit me_? He laid his head on the pillow, his mind slipping into dreams of vampires, glowing eyes, and screams. The screams were of pain, not of fear. Pain… That's exactly what he went through, is pain and suffering. He didn't want anyone else to suffer like he did. Unfortunately, someone was going to suffer. He heard a knock on the door, and Joey poked his head inside.

"Hey," he said, pushing the door open with his shoulder. "I brought you something." He came inside, carrying a white box. He placed it on the bed, and pushed it over to Yugi. The boy opened the box carefully. Inside was a cake covered with brown chocolate frosting. On the cake were the words, "Hope you feel better soon!" in glistening blue icing.

"Thanks, Joey," Yugi whispered, placing the cake on the nightstand. He turned to his friend, and asked him something that he was thinking about the night before. "Joey, what was that creature that hit my face, and made me into this?" He pointed at his bandaged face, and Joey's face softened.

"I'm not sure, Yuge," he replied, looking into Yugi's fearful eyes. "I know that I saw the Pharaoh at the stadium, but then, he disappeared somewhere."

"I know, but when I saw him, he had a bite mark on his neck, two slits." Yugi looked down at the bed sheet, wondering if the Pharaoh was around Domino City, watching him.

**Meanwhile…**

"You seem to know my secret, Yugi," whispered a voice, a voice that was far away from the hospital, in an unknown castle, looming over the city. "Soon, you will pay." The voice laughed evilly, as it watched the two boys talking through a crystal ball. The sound of wings taking off echoed throughout the castle, and was accompanied by a loud screeching. The creature flew off, towards the hospital, preparing for its plan.

"Did you hear something, Yugi?" Joey asked, his ears perked at the sound.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, looking up at Joey, who was now listening intently. "Wait! I hear it now, too!" It was a harsh wind, coming from the hallway. _How is there wind inside a hospital_, Yugi thought. _Maybe the air conditioner has gone haywire. _Then, everything grew dark as the lights flickered, then went out.

"Joey? Where are you?" Yugi called in the darkness. "Are you here?"

"I'm right here, Yuge," Joey said, close by. "Don't worry, I'm sure that there's just a power outage somewhere. It'll get fix…" Joey never had a chance to finish, for something had grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted, as the lights came back on, dimly. Yugi could see that a hand was trying to pull Joey out of the room. Joey was struggling to hang on by holding the doorframe. He was quickly losing his grip.

"Don't worry about me!" he shouted, the hand pulling harder. "Just save yourself!" He disappeared as the hand jerked him out of sight. The wind stopped and the lights fully came back to life. Yugi got off his bed and looked out into the hallway. Joey was gone.

Oh, dear! What will happen to Joey? Who was that hand that grabbed him away from his friend? Find out in chapter three!

Review please!


	3. All You Hold Dear Are Gone

Hello, everybody! The third chapter of Vampire Fate is now underway! After Joey disappeared, who will be next? Read onward and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

Yugi sat in the hospital bed, worried. Joey was now gone. Something or someone grabbed him, and took him away. He turned on the radio, and heard the song, "Only Time" by Enya. It was soothing to the soul, cleansing Yugi of his worries. It almost sounded like a lullaby, for his eyes were beginning to droop. He was unaware of what would happen when he awakened. He fell into a dream of vampires again, their fangs dripping with fresh human blood. He could see one that had Joey's hair, an evil grin upon the creature's face. Yugi had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. He could feel their fangs sink into the flesh of his neck, screaming in pain. He awoke with a start, sweat dripping off his face. The radio was off, as if someone came into his room while he slept. A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in!" he called, and Tea and Tristan walked inside the room, Tea's eyes brimming with tears. "You heard, didn't you?"

"I did," she replied, some of the tears spilling down her face. "Poor Joey, I hope he's alright."

"I do, too, Tea," Yugi whispered, patting her hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine." She nodded, and walked out of the room. Tristan stayed behind to speak with Yugi.

"How's your face?" he asked, reaching out to touch the bandages. Yugi turned away, and Tristan stopped, his hand trembling.

"Everyone's worried about you, dude," he whispered. "Even your grandfather."

"Grandpa's worried about me?" Yugi asked with a start. Tristan nodded, and began to walk out of the room. Yugi stopped him. "Tell my grandpa not to worry so much." Tristan laughed, and walked away. Yugi placed his head back on the pillow, and sighed. _Stay safe, Joey_, he thought.

**Meanwhile…**

The winged creature stood in the castle, becoming a man once more. He turned to Joey, who was struggling to break out of chains.

"Don't fret, for it will all be over soon enough," laughed the stranger. He leaned forward, and the only thing that could be heard was Joey's screams of pain. Yugi awakened at the sound, but only thought that it was an illusion. He sighed, and tried to fall asleep again. He couldn't, so the only thing he could do was to listen to the radio for the news. He flipped the switch, and… nothing. He tried again and again, but nothing came. He heard a ringing noise coming from his cell phone in his pocket. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"I've got your two friends, boy," hissed a voice, crashing being heard in the background.

"What have you done to them, and who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"You will never see them again," the voice laughed. "This conversation is over!" The dial tone rang on the other end of the line. Hands trembling, he slowly stood up to go and look for Tea and Tristan, but as soon he had one foot out the door, doctors quickly wheeled an old man on a stretcher down the corridor. A nurse came into Yugi's room, a worried look stamped on her face.

"Yugi, it's your grandfather," she whispered. "I'm afraid he only has a few minutes to live. You should go to him."

"What happened to him?" Yugi asked, a teary look in his bright indigo eyes. The nurse shook her head. She didn't know. Yugi raced down the hall, looking for his grandfather. He found him a few doors away from his room, lying on his bed, blood rushing down his face like the Colorado River.

"Grandpa!" the boy yelled, rushing into the room to his grandfather's side. "What happened to you?"

"Yugi…" Solomon whispered, his hand reaching up to touch the bandages on Yugi's tear stricken face. "I'm sorry, but this will be the last time I get to see you." He groaned in pain, his face pale.

"What happened to you?"

"These four winged creatures came at me and attacked. Now, I'm afraid that you have to live on your own. I'm sorry."

"Please, don't leave me!" Yugi shouted, tears splashing onto his grandfather's hand, which fell limp as Solomon breathed his last. A nurse came into the room, taking hold of Yugi's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, guiding him back to his room. He rushed onto his bed, and broke down. All of his friends, which seemed like family, were gone. He was the only one left of the Moto family.

Meanwhile, the winged creatures that attacked Solomon were perched high above the city.

"Our plan worked, my friends," whispered the head honcho. "It seems that little Yugi is all alone." He laughed evilly, and flew off, a half moon shining brightly in the night sky.

(sobs slightly) Poor Yugi, having no family. Review?


	4. The Battle Between Vampire and Werewolf

Hello, great kind reviewers and authors alike! The moment you've all been waiting for…the battle against the vampires and a lone werewolf! To inform you, Yugi is the werewolf, and Yami is the head vampire. Who will win this fight to the death? Read onward, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thankies!

Feeling distraught after Solomon died, Yugi stayed cooped up in his room, never wanting to be seen again. He only had his deck to comfort him. It seemed to him that if he spoke to his deck, the monster cards would try to comfort him in this hard time. He looked down at the Dark Magician Girl, and sighed. Even the Egyptian God Cards were in his deck, looming over him in his dreams. Even though he didn't feel like he had very many friends or family, he knew that his deck would always help him through hard times.

"There's nothing to fear, little one," the Dark Magician whispered in his dreams one night. "I'm sure that your friends will be back to normal in a matter of days." Yugi smiled, his face still wrapped in the bandages. He asked the doctor when he could take them off, and it turned out that he could take them off in a few days. Happiness filled his heart, but it quickly faded. A loud crash filled the air, coming from the roof of his room. He ran out of the hallway, and into his room. His deck was safe in his pocket. What he saw in his room made him scream. A vampire with Joey's hair and face was there, grinning evilly. The creature reached out and grabbed the frightened boy, then flew up out of the room, screeching loudly. Struggling to break free, Yugi was about to pull out hid deck, but the creature held him tightly. The boy saw a castle chiseled in stone, the bricks seeming to glimmer in the sunlight. The vampire threw Yugi into a window, the boy landing with a sickening THUD. Glass was sprawled all over the floor, small trickles of blood running down Yugi's body.

"Well look who it is," whispered a voice from the shadows. Yugi slowly stood up, and faced the voice. "If it isn't little Yugi, all alone in this pathetic world of ours. It seems that you have nowhere to run, no one to run to." The voice had a slick evil sound, but seemed to sound kind. The voice laughed and walked out of the shadows, revealing…

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, staring wide eyed at his former friend. "What happened to you?"

"You just don't understand, aibou," whispered the Pharaoh. "I was never your friend ever since you were bitten by that werewolf. Also, I was the one who made you have half of a face!" Yugi reached up a hand to his face, shocked. Yami laughed again.

"I was the one who took your friends away, and commanded them to kill your pathetic grandfather!"

"My grandpa was not pathetic!" Yugi roared. No one would ever speak about his grandfather like that. "Give me my friends back, now!" Yami chuckled lightly, staring at Yugi with his golden yellow and indigo eyes.

"You want your friends back?" he laughed mockingly. "Well, it seems that your 'friends' have turned against you! Attack him, my slaves!" Yugi looked around wildly, searching for his friends, that is, until they came out of the shadows, grinning evilly and looming over him. Yugi was filled with fear when they transformed into vampires. They leapt at him, preparing to claw at him to his death. He called upon his monsters from his deck to try and stop them. All they did was made them hit the roof, causing it to crash down on top of them. Yugi ran to his friends' sides, hoping that they weren't dead. Yami laughed again, only it was much more evil and colder than before.

"It seems that you're all alone once more, little Yugi," he laughed, demon wings beginning to protrude from his back. "Now, face the wrath of the Pharaoh!" When Yami became the vampire, Yugi looked up at the sky, waiting for something. Then, a cloud shifted, and a full moon drifted overhead, bathing Yugi in the light. Yami stopped dead, as Yugi screamed in agony, falling on the ground, twitching. He could feel the fur pushing up through his skin, his face stretching out into a wolf snout. He stood up, foaming at the mouth and growling. So, the fight began.

Yugi bounded up at the vampire, snarling, as he clawed the Pharaoh across the chest. Yami retaliated by grabbing a hold of the werewolf's neck, and throwing him into a column that was holding up the room. Yugi slowly got back up, and leapt at the Pharaoh, teeth bared. Yami screeched in pain as the werewolf sank its teeth into the vampire's neck, but Yami fought back. He grabbed a sword from a metal stand over near the door, and swung at Yugi with it. Yugi cowered, since the sword was made of silver. Yami transformed back into himself, holding the sword.

"Now, you die, my _aibou_!" he laughed, raising the sword up near Yugi's heart. The werewolf grabbed his arm, and threw him into a column, causing the pillar to fall on top of him. Yugi became normal, but everything was out of focus. He fell to the ground, his world going black, losing consciousness. An ambulance drove up to the castle, the siren blaring. The doctors picked up Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi and Yami, and took them to the hospital once more. Soon, they would awaken.

Dun, dun, DUN! What will happen to them when they awaken? Find out in the epilogue of Vampire Fate!

Review?


	5. Reunited in Happiness

Hello, great and kind reviewers! I've decided to do the fifth chapter and then the epilogue to Vampire Fate. What will happen to the five when they awaken? Find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"Mr. Moto?" asked a voice, a voice that was far off, echoing in Yugi's throbbing head. "Wake up, Yugi." He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurred and out of focus. He rubbed his eyes, and everything was restored. A smiling nurse was standing over him, holding a small bottle.

"You certainly gave everyone quite a scare," she giggled, handing him the bottle. "Here's your medicine."

"Where are my friends?" he asked groggily, slowly lifting his head off the comforting pillow.

"Oh, they're in separate rooms, three of the boys on your left, and the girl on the right," the nurse explained. She strolled off in a huff, muttering something. Yugi slowly got off the bed, the medicine slowly taking effect. He felt stronger, and also better after the fight with Yami. He walked down the hall, looking into the rooms. He saw Joey, smiling up at him and waving. He then saw Tristan, the same way, and both of them were slowly recovering. He then went to his right, and saw Tea, slowly recovering also. Last but not least, he went and saw the Pharaoh, lying on his bed. Yugi still noticed that the bandages were on his face, even though he knew that he was supposed to have them off.

"Hey, Yugi," whispered Yami, lifting his head off the pillow.

"Hey there, Pharaoh," Yugi whispered. "How do you feel?"

"A little weak, but fine. That was a very good battle, hm?" Yugi nodded, and moved closer to his dark half, smiling. Yami slowly reached up a trembling hand near the bandages.

"Pharaoh, what're you…" Yugi began, but Yami placed a finger on his lips, causing Yugi to stop. Then, he did something unexpected. He tugged at the hem of the bandages, and they fell to the floor with a soft _fwomp_. The pharaoh then motioned Yugi to look in the mirror, since Yami was smiling. The boy slowly walked the mirror hanging on the wall, and gasped. What he saw was himself, his face fully restored.

"Pharaoh, I don't know what to say," Yugi began, tears flowing down his cheeks. Yami nodded, and Yugi ran into his arms, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry that I caused you all this pain, Yugi," he apologized, patting the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure that everything will be normal and peaceful once more."

"Thank you," Yugi cried, burying his face into the Pharaoh's shoulder. "Where did you get that vampire bite, anyway?"

"That I will tell you later," Yami whispered, pulling Yugi away from him, smiling gently. Yugi nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving Yami alone. The boy walked into his room, and fell onto his bed. He still remembered his grandfather, and all that he did for him. He knew that Solomon was watching him, and he always will.

What will happen in the epilogue? Find out soon!

Review please!


	6. Haunted About the Truth

I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of Vampire Fate, and it will go out with a bang! Yugi and Yami sing Haunted by Evanescence, since I thought it would fit with Yami being a vampire and Yugi being a werewolf. You get the picture! Also, we find out how Yami got the bite! Yay! Now, my great reviewers, read on and be mesmerized!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, though I wish I did. Thank you.

A few days after staying in the hospital, Yugi walked out into the daylight, inhaling the fresh spring air that surrounded Domino City. Yami walked beside him, looking down at his hikari. Yugi's face was now fully restored, as he smiled broadly, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Nice day, isn't it, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded, and they walked past the cemetery. Yugi stopped dead, looking out at the tombstones. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Solomon Moto was buried here, his only family. He walked over to his grave, and placed a carnation on the dirt mound. The wind wisped around him, blowing his tears off of his face, and spread in opposite directions. Yami walked up and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked behind him, and sobbed into his yami's shoulder. Yami held Yugi closely as they walked to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi stopped at the front door and sighed heavily. Yami walked near the back of the shop, and picked up an emerald green electric guitar. Yugi looked up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and smiled. The concert that he and Yami were supposed to do on the night Yugi lost half of his face was still on. Yugi raced upstairs and changed into a black jacket, a white t-shirt, and jeans. The Puzzle was still hanging from his neck, as always.

They arrived at the stadium, memories lingering in Yugi's mind. Joey was in the band, which was called _The Dueling Death Roses_. Yugi was mainly the lead singer, Yami and Joey doing back up. Joey played the drums, and Yami played the guitar, which he was used to after much grueling practice.

"Yugi, I have to tell you something," Yami whispered, motioning his hikari to come over to him. "I have to tell you how I got the vampire bite."

"How did you get it?" Yugi asked, listening intently.

"Well, the vampire was a female," he began. "She told me if I was bitten, I would have powers beyond my wildest dreams. So, I agreed to be bitten, and she did. It didn't hurt, well, it left my neck a little numb, but still, it left two little slits in my neck. It happened when you got that werewolf bite, when you thought I disappeared." He sighed and walked over to the opening of the stage. A large crowd was there, cheering loudly. Three microphones were set up, one of them over a drum set. On the bass drum, it read, _The Dueling Death Roses_.

"Ready, you guys?" Joey asked, and the two identical boys nodded. As they walked out, the crowd went berserk. Yugi took the front microphone, and Yami, with his guitar, took the microphone about one fourth behind Yugi. Joey took his place behind the drums. Yami began to play, and began the song. Yami and Joey taking the low, Yugi taking the high.

**_Long lost words whisper slowly to me._**

_**Still can't find what keeps me here.**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside.**_

Yugi:

**_I know you're still there._**

All:

**_Watching me,_**

_**Wanting me,**_

_**I can feel you pull me down.**_

_**Fearing you,**_

_**Loathing you,**_

**_I won't let you pull me down. _**Everything was going smoothly, Yami playing perfectly, just like they rehearsed.

Yugi:

**_Hunting you, I can smell you alive._**

_**Your heart pounding in my head.**_

All:

**_Watching me,_**

_**Wanting me,**_

_**I can feel you pull me down.**_

_**Saving me,**_

_**Raping me,**_

**_Watching me… _**The crowd cheered as Yami began the solo, the notes perfect. Yugi looked over at him, and smiled. He smiled back as they sang the chorus one last time.

All:

**_Watching me,_**

_**Wanting me,**_

_**I can feel you pull me down.**_

_**Fearing you,**_

_**Loving you,**_

**_I won't let you pull me down! _**The song ended when Yami played the small solo of the song. The crowd cheered loudly, some of them whistling. The three of them bowed, and walked offstage. Yugi smiled broadly, Joey punched the air, and Yami just stood there, eyes closed in thought. _Soon, my children_, he thought, chuckling lightly. _We will return. _

Well, there you have it! Should I do a sequel? You decide!

Review please!


End file.
